The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An amplifier such as a power amplifier in a wireless communication device may be required to produce a target power output. The target power output may be determined by regulations or by properties of a system or an integrated circuit that includes the power amplifier. The target power output may be determined according to a signal quality metric, such as a distortion metric, an Adjacent Channel Leakage Ratio (ACLR) metric, or an Error Vector Magnitude (EVM) metric.
The output power of the amplifier may vary as a result of conditions associated with the amplifier, such as one or more of a manufacturing process variation, a power supply voltage, a temperature, a frequency, a Voltage Standing Wave Ratio (VSWR), and a load impedance. Additionally, the amplifier may operate in a non-linear fashion; that is, an output signal produced by the amplifier may not have a linear relationship to an input signal provided to the amplifier.